Surto: Par ou Ímpar?
by Litha-chan
Summary: Yaoi, Proibido para Puritanos, Milo & Kamus Você já brincou de Pique.Esconde e Pega.Pega? E Par ou Ímpar? Será que você conseguirá brincar de Par ou Ímpar após este surto? Divirta-se!


**Surto: Par ou Ímpar**

_Surtantes: Litha-chan & Washu M  
Vitimas (???): Milo & Kamus  
Yaoi; Proibido para menores e puritanos_

-

**Nota**: Como é um surto, e este surgiu de uma conversa de MSN, sendo quase um RPGzinho, a estrutura do texto segue a linha de _Nome de personagem_, seguida de _fala ou ação_. Aviso que as ações vão estar entre '' e em _itálico_.

* * *

-

**Milo**: '_Passa a ponta da língua na palma da mão de Kamus e o olha sensualmente'._

**Kamus**: '_Estremece com o toque quente e molhado'_...

**Milo**: '_Pega a mão de Kamus e começa a lamber um de seus dedos'._

**Kamus**: '_Fecha os olhos e pensa'._ "Ai minha nossa senhora do santo picolé de pepino...!".

**Milo**: '_Coloca um dos dedos de Kamus completamente na boca e suga, seus olhos fitando os do aquariano'._

**Kamus**: '_Algo__ começa a se mover involuntariamente, deixando-o rubro de vergonha'._

**Milo**: Kamus... '_Morde a pontinha do dedo do francês'_ Vamos brincar?

**Kamus**: '_Pensa um longo bocado hipnotizado pelos olhos de Milo'._ Pique-esconde ou Pega-pega?

**Milo**: Pega-pega seria uma delícia Kamus... Começa por quem?

**Kamus**: Eu prefiro Pique-esconde... '_Pensa mais um pouco'. _Na verdade... acho que o nome verdadeiro é "PIKA"-esconde... o.0'

**Milo**: '_Sorri maliciosamente ao escutar aquilo'._ Ok, jogamos então pika-esconde, mas... Quem começa a esconder a pika? '_Sorri mais ainda'._

**Kamus**: Podemos resolver isso no par ou ímpar! O que você quer? Ímpar? Par?

**Milo**: Hummm... Ímpar. E com vamos decidir isso?

**Kamus**: Hmmmmm... Boa pergunta...

**Milo**: '_Sorri'._ Kamus, o que você vê aqui na minha mão?

**Kamus**: ... Dedos...

**Milo**: Sim... E quantos você está vendo nessa mão, Kamus? '_Mostra e sorri mais ainda'.  
_  
**Kamus**: 5 dedos como qualquer mão normal neste mundo, oras!!!

**Milo**: Sim... E quero brincar com eles... TODOS eles, Kamus... '_Sorri malicioso'._

**Kamus**:... Achei que você queria tirar par ou ímpar... '_Já tinha esquecido até o porquê do par ou impar'._

**Milo**: Humm... Você pode escolher... Tenho 5 dedos, então seria ímpar, mas se quiser posso usar 2 ou 4... Ai seria par... '_Ri abertamente'._

**Kamus**: E os números 1 e 3?

**Milo**: Ímpares... 1 é o básico... Uma carícia, 3 é para começar a preparar... em círculos, alargando, mexendo, estirando, indo fundo... _Llambe__os lábios'._

**Kamus**: '_Voltando a se lembrar e de olho nos lábios úmidos de Milo'._

**Milo**: E então Kamus... Você escolhe... Par ou Ímpar? Quantos? '_Se aproxima de Kamus'._

**Kamus**: Nem par nem ímpar... '_Suspirou fundo'_... com os dedos não se brinca... '_Puxou Milo pela cintura e o beijou com fervor'. _

**Milo**: '_Correspondendo ao beijo, desce a mão até as nádegas de Kamus e aperta fortemente, puxando o corpo do aquariano mais pra perto'._

**Kamus**: '_Tomado de desejo pela ousadia do outro, prensa Milo na parede enroscando suas pernas e esfregando-se contra seu peito, sentindo que o ar começava a lhe faltar'._

**Milo**: '_Aparta o beijo e ri marotamente para Kamus'. _ Eeee... Esse é meu garoto... '_Leva uma das mãos pra dentro da calça de moletom de Kamus'. _ Hummm... Sem a roupa debaixo _ange_?

**Kamus**_: 'Sente uma leve exclamação sair por seus lábios'. _ Devo ter ficado esclerosado e esqueci... '_Aperta-se mais contra o amado exigindo-lhe mais daquelas provocações'._

**Milo**: '_Divertido'. _ Esclerosado? Eu acho que não... Acho que você fez de propósito... '_Deixa um de seus dedos escorregar pela fenda, roçando na entrada de Kamus... '._ Par ou Ímpar, Kamus? '_Lambe o queixo do ruivo'._

**Kamus**: '_Inconscientemente separa as pernas para facilitar o contato e diz entre uma lambida e outra'._ Hummm... Ím... par...

**Milo**: '_Sorri e começa a mordiscar o queixo de Kamus, descendo para o pescoço, enquanto um dedo começa a entrar em Kamus'._

**Kamus**: '_Recuperando-se um pouco com o pequeno incomodo do primeiro toque, aproveita para abrir as calças de Milo, escorrega-lhe as mãos para dentro apertando-o de leve sem conter o próprio gemido deliciado'._

**Milo**: '_Sentindo o toque em seu membro acaba por aprofundar - mais - a invasão de seu dedo em Kamus e lhe morde o pescoço'._Hummm... Kâm...

**Kamus**: '_Começa relaxar e quase se perder nos toques do amante, fechando as mãos em seu sexo teso e quente, movimentado-as com lenta destreza, prensando seus quadris e aproveitando um pouco da agitação das próprias mãos'. _

**Milo**: Kâm... Hummm... '_Coloca mais 1 dedo e continua a movimentação, fazendo movimentos em círculos'._

**Kamus**:... Hn! ... Par... '_Termina de escorregar a própria calça, juntando os dois membros pulsantes, instigando-os juntos como se fossem um só'._... Un... chien si... plaisir... Milo...

**Milo**: '_Adicionando mais um dedo, alargando mais e mais a entrada de Kamus enquanto ondulava os quadris na direção do francês'. _ Kâm... Eu... Eu quero você...

**Kamus**: '_As pernas quase cedem ao toque do terceiro dedo, os movimentos do amante faziam com que perdesse as forças. Arqueou-se ao sentir aquele bendito ponto sendo acariciado. Não se aquentando mais em pé, puxou Milo por cima de si, deixando que os corpos caíssem no lugar onde estavam; um colchão largo e fofo milagrosamente apareceu antes que quase se chocassem no chão duro e frio'._o.0'

**Milo**: '_Segurando seu próprio membro roçou a ponta de encontro à entrada de Kamus e lentamente foi empurrando... Enquanto empurrava, gemia baixo de encontro ao alvo pescoço do aquariano'_... Ím... par

**( ...FIM... )**

* * *

'_Rola rindo'  
_  
Meninas... Quando alguém perguntar **Par** ou **Ímpar** agora pra vocês... Podem rir a vontade XD 

E o Milo ganhou neh... Ímparrrrrrrrr XD

**Agradecimentos **a surtada da **Washu M** que desfrutou comigo desta... err... brincadeira, hehe

**Agradeço **também as meninas da Comuna **CPP** (_**Carol**_, _**Eva**_, _**Sara**_, _**Álefe**_ (Saudades de ti!!!)) que deram à idéia de uma Compilação de Surtos. Confesso que ainda estou pensando bastante antes de postar os outros, já que tem palavras _não-castas_ e basicamente os textos vem de conversas no MSN.

Ahh, este surto não foi betado/revisado, então, não me matem, hehe

Se quiserem comentar a maluquice, ótimo, caso não estejam interessados em comentar, tudo bem, vejo o número de acesso ao surto, hehe

_**Bjinss  
Litha-chan  
2007/2008**_


End file.
